


Breaking It In

by larxenethefirefly



Series: Figure Eight [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au. John has found a new apartment, but he wants Rose's approval. And a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking It In

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this gifset](http://aeonish.tumblr.com/post/74749485522/eight-rose-au-shagging) by aeonish.   
> Beta by bluedawn <3

Rose groaned as she unfolded herself from the desk, blinking blearily as her phone buzzed at her. She must have fallen asleep while studying, and was only grateful that someone hadn’t rifled through her stuff while she was asleep.

“H’lo?” She asked, voice gravelly.

“Rose?” John’s voice sounded confused. “You all right?”

“Sorry,” she muttered as she rubbed her eyes. “Fell asleep.”

He sounded concerned. “You need to take a break, Rose. You’ll collapse at this rate.”

“I have to study for this test, John. If I don’t pass I don’t get into my program.” She yawned, her jaw cracking. “Sorry.”

“It’s all right. It’s just… I’m going to see that flat listing today, and I thought you would like to join me…?”

Rose smiled softly at his hesitance. They had been dating for six months now but he still was still hesitant and nervous around her. Ever since the fight he had been careful to say the right things; oh, he was still rude from time to time, but he was beginning to realize that she didn’t care and it was one of the things she liked about it. He still had a long way to go, though, since when he got angry his mouth didn’t have a filter.

“I’ll be at your dorm in ten minutes,” she promised him. “I can quiz myself on the way over there.”

“I’m not meeting the owner until three, but we can get breakfast,” he said happily. “See you soon.”

~*~

He quizzed Rose on her test material as they wasted time before the appointment, full on pastries from the bakery down the street. His suite mate had been there at first, but after John caught him ogling Rose’s legs a few times too many he had kicked him out. Only when Rose had been satisfied that she knew the material and John had soothed her worry did they find a better way to pass the time.

“I’m going to have to shower now,” Rose grumbled as lay on top of him, her knickers still caught on her left ankle and her shirt hiked up over her breasts. John, at least, had his shirt off, but his pants and blue jeans had been shoved out of way and were residing around his knees. “And we have to be there in thirty minutes.”

John, who had been close to dozing off, perked back up. “Share a shower?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Not unless you want to be unpardonably late.”

He smirked as his hands creeped up her stomach. “I think they can afford to wait a bit longer.”

She swatted his hands away and rolled off him, tossing her shirt and bra off as she went. “Separate showers, Doctor. I promise I’ll be quick.”

He grumbled, but she hid her smirk when she saw his eyes zero in on her arse as she left the room.

~*~

“When you said ‘flat’,” Rose commented as the door closed behind them, “I thought somewhere downtown. Not above the chinese takeout.”

“It’s a five minute walk from campus, and a ten minute drive from the hospital!” John exclaimed. “You have two more years left in your degree and my residency starts next semester, you can’t get any better than this!”

Rose wrinkled her nose as she went to look out the window that took up most of the back wall, pushing aside the thin orange curtains. “It smells like soy sauce. And teriyaki chicken. How are you ever going to be able to eat chinese after you move out?”

John considered this. “Well, I never liked chinese anyway. I prefer Thai myself.”

“It’s a good deal,” Rose finally admitted, moving to sit down on the boxes that littered the space. “And the window there makes the room feel bigger. I can help you with creating more storage space for all the stuff you are bound to accumulate.”

“Well, actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” John said as he joined her. “You see, I… lied. I’ve actually already signed to contract. Only… there’s room for one more signature.”

She stared at him. “You… you want me to move in with you?”

He took her hand in his, but his gaze remained fixed on the window. “We’ve known each other for five years, Rose, and we’ve taken ages to finally make things work. I don’t want to waste another second. And I know you’ve always hated student housing and were thinking of renting a flat yourself next year, so I thought… why not start now? We spend all our time at each other’s rooms anyway.”

“Doctor, I…” Rose paused. Did she want to move in with him? Rose would have been lying if she said she wasn’t a little scared that he would realize he was wasting his time with her. Their meeting had been a fluke, Rose rescuing him from a pile of mannequins her store had thrown out, he utterly drunk and not remembering a thing. Rose had taken him home and cared for him since her mother was out, and after he had recovered from the wicked hangover and remembered who he was he had insisted upon thanking her. One lunch date turned into a coffee meeting a month later, and after that they had become friends. His father disapproved, she knew- his family was wealthy and hers was not, and if weren’t for his aunt’s kindness and generosity Rose wouldn’t even be in university.

But despite the hurdles life had given them and his brief engagement that his father had organized (and John had ended), they were finally together. And fear had been the reason it had taken them this long to surrender.

He was still anxiously awaiting her reply when Rose stood up abruptly. “You know what? Let’s do it. I’m tired of random roommates and having to make nice with a person every semester and making sure they don’t wear my clothes. I can move out tonight; it’s not like I have much.”

“Really?” He asked, delighted.

“Really really,” Rose replied, and he picked her up and swung her around in joy.

~*~

It didn’t take long for them to move in. Rose’s things were already organized and stored in containers, and John had been packing for weeks in preparation. They loaded their things into a car he had borrowed from a friend, and two trips later everything was carried upstairs. Since the suite-style room John had been in had the option of him having his own bed, they didn’t have to go shopping for furniture immediately and used it as a sofa, the television perched on top of an upended box for the time being.

Rose had wanted to start unpacking immediately, since the next day was a weekend and they could take time to recover. They left their clothes alone since they didn’t have a wardrobe, but the scant dishes, food, and toiletries were put away and they reassembled the bookshelf John had to store their textbooks. The ones that didn’t fit were stacked on the floor nearby. “See! That didn’t take long,” Rose announced when they finished. “Now all we need is a wardrobe, sofa, a nightstand and a table for the television.”

John closed the curtains and sat down on a pile of collapsed boxes. “Didn’t take nearly as much time as I thought, and we still have an hour until dinner. I would suggest Chinese…”

She considered. “I can’t really hear the dining room downstairs.”

“Well, no. It’s pretty thick insulation; the only selling feature this place has, really,” he replied. “And so long as we don’t blare music or anything they won’t even know we’re up here.”

“Oh really?” Rose smirked, as she sauntered towards him, “so if we, say, broke in the new flat, no one would be the wiser?”

His eyes gleamed. “No, they would not.” He stood up and pulled him towards her. “You know, I’ve been thinking of taking you all day.”

“Oh really?” She asked, toying with his shirt button. “In what way?”

“Well,” he said as she began pushing the buttons through the holes, “at first I thought I wanted to make sweet, tender love to you in our bed. Then I realized we had done that two days ago, and while it was… breath-taking, it wasn’t quite what I had in mind. Then I thought about going down and bringing you to orgasm with my mouth and hands, but I wanted to be selfish. It wasn’t until I saw you at the window earlier today how much I wanted to take you from behind, pressing you up against the glass and watching us in the reflection.”

Rose’s breath hitched as she pushed the shirt from his body, thankful he wasn’t wearing a vest. Her fingers trailed down his abs. “I didn’t know you were a little kinky, I might have given in to you sooner.”

“Oh Rose,” he murmured as he unhooked her bra, “you haven’t seen anything yet.”

He kissed her, wasting no time in backing her up to rest against the wall, the curtain bunching up behind her as he picked her up. Rose squirmed out of her shirt, her mouth instantly going back to his as she tossed her shirt aside. Her bra was shrugged off equally as quickly, and he groaned as their bare skin pressed against each other. Her fingers fumbled with the button on his jeans, and she made a triumphant noise when it popped free.

John mumbled a soft curse and pulled away from the kiss, letting Rose back down and promptly began struggling with his shoelaces. Rose simply kicked off her sandals and shimmied out of her shorts, taking her knickers with them.

Since he seemed… distracted, Rose leaned against the window and moved a hand between her legs, closing her eyes as she remembered making love in his dorm room a few hours ago. He had been gorgeous, eyes dark and swearing as she moved above him, one hand gripping her thigh as the other played with her clit like she was doing now. He had tragically cut his hair a few weeks ago, but it had enough length that she was still able to get a good grip while snogging and it was wildly disheveled from her hands. His penchant for layers covered up the toned and sculpted figure underneath, and he was like a roman statue come to life under her hands.

Rose was startled from her memory when his hand gripped the one moving between her legs, and she opened her eyes to see him staring at her, pupils dilated with arousal. “Minx,” he chided, gripping both her wrists. “It’s rude to start before me.”

“Hasn’t stopped you before,” she reminded him, and he smirked slightly before turning her around.

“Hands on the window,” he whispered in her ear, and she shivered as she braced herself against it, one hand on the curtain and the other on the cool glass.

His hands left her wrists, trailing slowly down her arms and around her breasts, his fingers teasing her nipples briefly before they continued down her stomach. It clenched as his fingers tickled her slightly, and moved to rest on her hips as he adjusted her stance. She could feel him, hot and hard against her bum, and she whimpered slightly as she rocked backwards against him.

“Brace yourself,” he said, his fingers dipping into her briefly before withdrawing. “I’m going to fuck you until you see stars.”

“Only…” Rose gasped as she felt him nudge her entrance. “Only if you’re there with me.”

“Always,” he replied, before sliding into her slowly.

She closed her eyes and groaned, not quite ready for him even though his voice alone usually was enough to get her hot and bothered. But even though the fact that they could be discovered or seen through the window by someone who looked hard enough lended the situation a hint of excitement, Rose was more nervous about the fact that someone could see them. She knew John loved her, but she didn’t want anyone else getting their rocks off, thank you very much.

He waited until she had adjusted to him, his fingers playing with her clit until she was squirming back against him, asking him in no uncertain terms to start moving again.

Rose felt his hand move to grip her hip once more before she felt him withdraw, but it was still a surprise when he slammed back into her. She let out a soft cry, not expecting the aggressive movement, and her hand clenched the curtain as he kept up the rapid pace.

After the initial haziness wore off, Rose was aware that he was speaking, mostly just repeating her name preceded with swear words, but every so often he would say ‘thank you’. And she realized, suddenly, that her agreeing to move in with him wasn’t just the next step in their relationship. He had just been as scared as she was in losing her, and this meant more to him than she had initially realized. This was a commitment, a promise, and in his mind this step meant that she wanted a life with him.

And she did, Rose knew. She wanted to spend her life with him, wanted to share every single moment from this point onwards with him. Through good times and bad. Even if it started in some cramped studio flat above the chinese takeout, she wanted it all.

Her eyes opened and she realized that her hand had slid the curtain away, and she could see their reflections vaguely in the glass; it was more arousing than she had imagined, the sight of him moving behind her and the look on his face.

John must have noticed her movements stilling for a moment because his eyes met hers, and for a breathless moment their eyes connected; and then with an intensity that surprised her Rose was coming, spots erupting and her brain short-circuiting, and she pressed her forearm to her mouth to stifle her cries.

With a few more thrusts John followed after, quiet as usual, his hands gripping tightly, just short of bruising. They fell against each other moments later, sweat-soaked bodies sticking to the dust and who knew what else on the floor but neither finding it in them to care. Rose shifted until she was comfortable, pressing a kiss to his chest as his hand caught and tangled with hers.

“If this is what it’s always going to be like, I can’t wait,” Rose finally smiled.

He chuckled and wrapped his free arm around her. “If I had my way we’d never leave the bedroom.”

She inched up to kiss him slowly. “That sounds like heaven.”

“What do you say we start now?”

Before he was able to move, however, his stomach rumbled, and Rose giggled into his shoulder. He heaved a sigh before moving to stand up. “I guess it’s dinner first, and a night spent in your arms second.”

“Only if it’s not Chinese,” Rose replied, then chased him to the bathroom.


End file.
